utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rockleetist
|yn9u01vm8DI}} Rachel Gravelle is a former American YouTube singer known for creating and singing English translyrics of VOCALOID songs. She is one of the most well known and popular YouTube singers, with over 70K subscribers on her channel. She sometimes goes to conventions to participate in panels in the USA. In November 2012, she became a YouTube partner with Fullscreen Inc. As is said in her announcement, this is expected to encourage her to produce more video content for her fans. Her voice is often metallic and techno-like, resembling some of her depictions. She sings in a voice that often attempts to emulates that of Hatsune Miku in many of her VOCALOID songs. Surprisingly this isn't done using autotune but achieved through practice and hard work.Rockleetist correcting the information about autotune on her Facebook group For other songs, she is able to sing with a voice that is described as "soft and soothing". Her most popular cover is her English version of "Hitobashira Alice", with over 962K views as of March 2014. Part of the process of creating a cover is explained in her list of frequently asked questions. The time required depends on the song, and varies from 2 hours to days on end. She "spends hours upon hours sitting at a desk with a thesaurus, rhyming dictionary, and notebooks working out lyrics, synonyms, and antonyms for hundreds of words that will allow" her to rewrite the lyrics into an acceptable form while maintaining the original meaning. "She may take a sentence and write out several different ways in different styles to see what flows with the song in a ... fluid and natural manner." Creating duets is described as an even more difficult process because doing so requires effort in vocal blending and filtering the sound correctly. Rockleetist's FAQ tumblr page Despite her popularity and busy livelihood, she enjoys receiving comments, questions, requests, and fanart. She especially likes the drawings of herself by Ookz as is noted in a tumblr post. On September 17th, 2019, Rachel stated that she is retiring the "Rockleetist" moniker, stating she wants to pursue and do new things without being attached to outdated projects from a decade prior. She also stated that there's a high chance she'll retire old Vocaloid videos and change her channel content to more personal to her current lifestyle and what she finds fulfillment in.https://twitter.com/pumpkin_potion/status/1174151846723764230?s=20 https://twitter.com/pumpkin_potion/status/1174154903192854530?s=20 Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2009.04.08) # "Honey - VOCALOID NANAMEUE ALL☆STARS" -Acoustic ver.- (2009.04.12) # "Saihate" -English & piano ver.- (2009.04.20) # "Gemini" -English ver.- (2009.05.01) # "Suki Daisuki" (I Like You) -English ver.- (2009.05.10) # "SPICE!" -English ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Strobe Nights" -English ver.- (2009.05.24) # "Cinderella Romance!" -Short English ver.- (2009.07.12) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) -English ver.- (2009.07.12) # "Dog Day Afternoon" -English ver.- (2009.08.16) # "Melody.ExE" -English ver.- (2009.11.16) # "Just Be Friends" -English ver.- (2009.11.17) # "Suki Daisuki" (I Like You) -English Katohori mix ver.- (2009.11.21) # "We are POP☆CANDY!" -English ver.- (2009.11.23) # "Just Be Friends" -English & Wanko ver.- (2009.11.23) # "Double Lariat" -English ver.- (2010.01.14) # "Starduster" -English ver.- (2010.01.14) # "Drive to the Moon" -English ver.- (2010.01.15) # "Melt" -English 3M mix ver.- (2010.02.01) # "Electric Love" -English ver.- (2010.03.05) # "Can't I Even Dream?" -English ver.- (2010.03.06) # "Nebula" -English ver.- (2010.03.07) # "Strobe Nights" -English DiGiLog mix ver.- (2010.03.10) # "Light Song" -English ver.- (2010.05.04) # "Rip=Release" -English ver.- (2010.06.15) # "BPM" -English ver.- (2010.06.16) # "Take It Easy!" -English ver.- (2010.07.11) # "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" -English ver.- (2010.08.31) # "Kokoro" -English Masaki mix ver.- (2010.09.26) # "And So It Goes" (Billy Joel song) (2010.10.12) # "Sakura Kiss" (Ouran High School Host Club OP) -English ver.- (2010.10.24) # "Hey Kaito! (Birthday Barbershop A Capella)" (2011.02.16) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2011.02.24) # "Laika" -English ver.- (2011.05.28) # "Electric Love" -retake- -English ver.- (2011.05.29) # "I See the Light" (Tangeled song) feat. Rockleetist and firsttenor76 (2011.06.18) # "Cosmic Lucky" -English ver.- (2011.09.14) # "Anger-11RMX" (2011.10.09) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied OP) (2012.01.01) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied OP) -Acapella ver.- (2012.01.01) # "Yellow" -English ver.- (2012.03.07) # "O Cara Mia" (Portal 2 ending song) (2012.06.15) # "Heart Shooter" -English ver.- (2012.07.09) # "Sound Scraper" -English ver.- (2012.07.19) # "Last Night Good Night" -English Anniversary ver.- (2012.08.14) # "Strobe Nights" -English Anniversary ver.- (2012.08.16) # "Laika" -English Anniversary ver.- (2012.08.18) # "Unfragment" -English ver.- (2012.09.04) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.09.08) # "PONPONPON" -English ver.- (2012.10.21) # "Kakome Kakome" (Circle You, Circle You) -English ver.- (2012.10.21) # "When Can I See You Again?" (Owl City/Wreck-It Ralph) (2012.11.11) # "Party Junkie" -English ver.- (2012.11.25) # "Lovely Futuristic Electro Music" -English ver.- (2012.11.28) # "Bad Apple!!" (Touhou) -English ver.- feat. Rockleetist and Ashe (2012.12.03) # "BEAT!" -English ver.- feat. Rockleetist and кran (2012.12.18) # "Sugar Rush" -English ver. (2012.12.22) # "This Day Aria" (My Little Pony: FIM song) (2013.01.31) # "Vision One" (2013.02.03) # "Kotobatolaborato" -English ver.- (2013.02.23) # "Farewell Fight" -English ver.- (2013.03.15) # "Event Horizon" -English ver.- (2013.04.14) # "O Cara Mia" (Portal 2 ending song) (2013.04.16) # "One" (Jayko song) (2013.09.12) # "Inn" (Final Fantasy XIV song) -Acapella ver.- (2013.09.12) # "The Hero (Princess is Waiting)" (Original) (2014.06.28) # "Glass Wall" (2015.02.01) # "Back to the 80s" (Aqua song) (2015.04.08) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She has a pet female hedgehog named Hershey.Twitter status about her hedgehog * She knows how to play the piano, guitar, and violin. * She's had vocal training for R&B and Jazz, as well sing acapella barbershop with Sweet Adelines International; an International Organization for women singers as a tenor (Soprano 1, SATB). * "Rockleetist" is a mashup of two things: Rock Lee from Naruto and "elite".A screenshot of a Facebook status * She is a fan of 's mature voice.Twitter status about Nekomura Iroha * Her parents were professional DJs.Twitter status about her parents * She planned on releasing original songs in 2013.Twitter status about her plans in 2013 * She has mentioned in a livestream that she likes to keep her music/lyrics clean and without anything too explicit. * She always contacts each producer before covering songs for permission before she records/uploads a song.Rockleetist's comment regarding copyright * Her RIP=RELEASE lyrics were used for Luka's official V4 English demo. Her Just Be Friends lyrics were used in another demo of Luka's English voicebanks as well * She has gotten married on Halloweenhttps://twitter.com/rockleetist/status/650773936838471681 * She has a pet beagle/boxer named Toffeehttps://twitter.com/rockleetist/status/869352911167533057 * Her favorite musical groups are Prozzak, Steam Powered Giraffe, and The Megas.https://twitter.com/rockleetist/status/869357450612355074 * She hates it when people make nightcore versions of her musichttps://twitter.com/rockleetist/status/869356733558398977 External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * SoundCloud * Facebook * deviantART